Invader Julie version 20
by Julie Xane Indi
Summary: I didn't like the way the other one was going, so I started a new one. Read to see what happens.. XD


Invader Julie v2 - Chapter 1  
  
Dib lowered the photograph of the moon and gazed at the stars. It was a peaceful, cloudless night. His studies were going well, he had found traces of an alien spacecraft about an hour earlier, but had lost track of it a few minutes ago. He walked away from his window and over to his desk, setting the photo down beside his laptop, which still had the blank spacecraft locator screen up on the desktop. He looked at the screen, frowning. He had hoped that the spacecraft he had spotted would return. He reached to turn off the laptop and it retaliated by beginning to beep- the spacecraft had been found again. Dib froze in place, just about to push the button, watching the screen.  
  
"..computer, locate the spacecraft's direction."  
  
The computer beeped. "~Northwest, one-hundred twenty degrees.~"  
  
Dib scrambled to the window, twisting his telescope around to the coordinates his computer had given him. Sure enough, he could see a small light moving slowly across the horizon. Dib scowled, though he was pleased with his discovery.  
  
"These people.. proof is right here.. looking dead at them, and th-" He stopped, frozen again. The spacecraft had suddenly grown a lot bigger in his telescope, and now he could see what appeared to be a trail of smoke. "..holy... I think it's crashing.." He stood up from his telescope to get a better view of the ship, since it had outgrown his telescope's view. Its size in the night sky was now equal to that of the moon. It wasn't hard to see now that the ship was on fiew. Dib stood there in awe, watching, not noticing that it was steadily approaching him. A few seconds went by and Dib gasped, "It's heading this way.. !" He stumbled back from the window as the ship flew overhead, then was knocked off his feet and to the floor as the entire house shook. Dib jumped to his feet, looking around quickly for a flashlight, but then changed his mind and bolted down the stairs.  
  
Professor Membrane was in the kitchen cooking supper as Dib bolted through.  
  
"Hungry, son?"  
  
Dib quickly replied a 'no' and ran outside. Sure enough, the crashed ship was in his backyard.  
  
"Wow..." He slowly and cautiously approached the downed spacecraft, which was smoking still. He slowed to a stop in front of what appeared to be a door. Dib reached out to the door slowly and it suddenly burst open as a green and purple blur thrust out and started clawing and biting at him. Dib shrieked and stumbled back, trying to get the thing off him.  
  
As he was scrambling back the thing managed to fall off him, landing on its stomach. It was a green alien with long purple hair, sky blue shirt and gloves, light blue jeans, and at the shoulders was a light blue ring, going around the shoulders. Underneath was a silver sleeve, going down and hidden under the gloves.  
  
Dib huffed, stepping towards it again. The alien scrambled up to a sitting position and scooted back as far as it could to the ship, shakily aiming a gun with its left hand at Dib.  
  
"T-tasy cabik..!" It managed to raspily say. The voice was definately feminine, but it was easy to hear that it wasn't feeling well.  
  
Dib shot his hands up. He didn't want to take any chances.. this alien had a gun. "Whoa! .. uh.. hel-lo? I don't want to hurt you.." He said slowly, hopefully so the alien would understand.  
  
The alien glared up at Dib through her messy purple bangs. "L-leave me alone.. d-don't come ... any.. " She began to sway a bit, cringing as her right arm was moved. "..c-closer..."  
  
Dib blinked slowly. "Wow.. you speak english... uh.. would you mind not aiming that thing at me?"  
  
She glareda bit more, then winced as she coughed. "G-go awa-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she began to sway again, then fell over onto her side motionless.  
  
Dib stood there for a second to make sure she had really passed out, then slowly walked up to her, poking her with his foot. She didn't move. Dib grinned happily. "Just my luck! .. now.. to get her inside..." He grabbed her gun and looked it over before putting it in his pocket. He then grabbed her left arm and began to drag her inside.  
  
About thirty minutes later Dib had the alien strapped down to a table in his lab. His dad and Gaz hadn't bothered to ask Dib about his discovery. Dib was inspecting the laser gun he had taken when he heard the alien groan. He looked up, setting the gun down as he walked over to her. She opened her eyes unevenly, staring off. She was in a lot of pain, her arm was really hurting her.  
  
Dib smirked. "Hello there!"  
  
She opened her eyes quickly, looking at him, then around, then glared back at him as she realized where she was. "Let me go.."  
  
Dib blinked at the harshness in her voice. "Uh.. no." He smirked again.  
  
The alien wasn't too amused. She began to lowly growl. "Why not?"  
  
"Beeecause.. I'm gonna dissect you. Sound fun?" He quickly stepped back as she attempted to bite him but she snarled instead, cringing. Dib blinked a few times. "You're hurt, huh?" She blankly stared at him with a 'duh, you idiot' look. "Computer, analyze the alien and see what's wrong."  
  
The alien growled a bit, looking around as Dib's computer beeped. Then the mechanical voice said, "~Right arm is broken. Bruised ribs.~"  
  
"Hmm.." Dib looked back at her. "Broken arm... heh.."  
  
She glared again, one of her antenna twitching. "Just let me go.."  
  
Again Dib grinned. "Nope."  
  
She growled deeply, closing her eyes slowly. "..tuspid muhan.."  
  
Dib poked her cheek, moving her head to the side a bit. "English.."  
  
Continuing to growl she muttered, "..e nod't vahe ot epsak english fi e nod't lefe ti."  
  
"Hm? What's that?" He poked at her again, getting a low snarl in return. "You wanna be cut open now? Is that what you said?"  
  
".. I really hate you.."  
  
Dib grinned at her hateful glare. "I don't care." He walked away and grabbed a scalpel, walked back over to the growling alien to begin his experiments.  
  
The alien slowly opened her eyes, stopping half-way as she dazed off. Not only did her arm hurt, her stomach was now shooting sharp pains through her entire body. She glanced around a bit and realized that she was no longer strapped down to the table she was on. She didn't see Dib. Slowly a claw came from her pac, holding a small, round white pill. The claw lifted it up to her mouth and she swallowed it, the pains in her stomach quickly going away. She sat up slowly, looking at her stomach, then her arm, which was in a sling. She heard something and looked behind her.  
  
".. ah!!" She jumped; Dib was standing right behind her.  
  
"What was that thing you took?" He asked calmly, circling around to her side.  
  
".. why should I tell you?"  
  
Dib scowled now. "Because.." He pulled her gun out from behind his back and aimed at her head. "I asked you."  
  
"... how did you get my laser?"  
  
Dib grinned. "When you passed out. Now tell me." He began to circle her again, continuing to aim at her. "What's your name?"  
  
She glared at him slowly. "You don't need to know my name..."  
  
Dib stopped, pulling the trigger on the gun slightly. "Tell me, or I'll shoot you."  
  
".. then you'd have no purpose for me."  
  
"Who said I was going to kill you?"  
  
Silence for a moment, then she lowly answered, ".. maybe you should..."  
  
Dib blinked. She was cruel one minute, then wanted him to kill her the next. "Why do you say that?"  
  
".. what's my purpose?"  
  
Dib lowered his aim a bit, confused. "Uh.."  
  
Suddenly a voice called, "Hello?"  
  
The alien opened her eyes a bit more, looking down at her waist, lifting her shirt slightly, a beeper exposed.  
  
Again it called. ".. lujie? .. lepase nawsre.."  
  
She reached over with her left hand and picked up the beeper slowly. "..nova?"  
  
Dib continued to limply aim at her, listening.  
  
"Finally.. there you are. Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded very slowly even though Nova couldn't see her. "Y-yea.. my arm's broken, though.."  
  
There was a slight pause, then a sigh. "Alright.. hold on, I'll be there in a second."  
  
She nodded again. "Okay.."  
  
The transmission was cut and she slowly put her beeper away.  
  
Dib was still aiming at her, but very limply. "Uh.. he's coming here?" She looked at him blankly, nodding slowly. "..we-"  
  
Suddenly something appeared right beside Dib and he cried out slightly, jumping back. "..wha!?"  
  
The other alien had a long black trenchcoat on over a red shirt and black pants. Slightly covering his yellow eyes were black, rectangle sunglasses. His hair was orange and he had two forelocks going down the sides of his head that were red-tipped. He glanced down at Dib, glaring at him, then looked over to the other alien, walking over.  
  
"Let me see your arm.." His slightly deep voice sounded a bit stressed. She nodded, moving a bit so he could see it. He gently put his hand underneath her arm then slowly removed the sling. Dib stood there, blinking at the girl winced.  
  
The other began to lightly glow black as he lowly said to her, "Here.." She nodded slowly again, bother her and Dib watching closely. A few seconds passed and the glow faded, the male smiling. "There. That help?" He let go of her arm as she moved it back and forth slowly, then nodded again.  
  
"Yea.. thanks.."  
  
He smiled, putting his hand on her head. "Be careful.. call me if you need help.. alright?"  
  
"Alright.."  
  
He nodded, then disapeared as quickly as he had come.  
  
"Oookay.." Dib blinked. "That was odd."  
  
She hopped off the table she was on, glaring deeply at him. "NOW that I'm not injured, I can finally fight back!"  
  
Dib glared himself, aiming the laser back at her. "But *I* have the gun!"  
  
She began to growl again, her red eyes narrowing slightly. "Stupid human.."  
  
Dib rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me human. My name's Dib."  
  
"Well whatever your stupid name is.."  
  
Dib began to circle her slowly again. "What's your name, hm?"  
  
"Haven't we already been through this?" She crossed her arms, scowling. "I'm not telling you my name."  
  
"Oh come on.. I'll keep calling you alien."  
  
Her face slowly formed a blank stare. "Fine. My name is Julie. Appeased now, Dib?"  
  
Dib grinned, twirling the gun around in his hands a bit. "Yep. Julie, eh? .. a bit more.. human than I expected."  
  
" .. names are not from a certain planet, stupid. I think your name is dumb."  
  
"Heh.."  
  
Julie slightly glared at him, sitting back on the table. "Yea. Heh. Can I have my laser back now?"  
  
Dib blinked, then adopted the "Thinker" look. Julie glared a bit more as he looked around, then grinned at her. "No."  
  
"..whatever..." She laid down on the table slowly, glaring at the ceiling.  
  
Dib walked over, leaning over her a bit. Julie glared at him, silent for a moment, then quickly shoved him away, growling.  
  
"..!?" Dib stumbled back, nearly falling over. "What was that for??"  
  
"I don't want you near me." She said, still lowly growling.  
  
"..it's not like I'm toxic or anything."  
  
"So. Go somewhere. .. I want to be alone, and you're annoying."  
  
Dib scowled, turning her laser around in his hands slowly. "It is late.. I'm going to bed. Stay down here."  
  
Julie grinned slowly, glaring evilly at him. "Oh don't you worry. I'm only going to sneak into your room tonight, cut off your testicles just for fun then take my laser back."  
  
Dib slowly got a disgusted look, then cringed. "Ehh.. .. please, don't. I'd like to have children one day."  
  
".. like anyone would want to reproduce with you."  
  
".. ... that's just wrong."  
  
Julie smirked. "Don't go to sleep, Dib."  
  
He returned the glare, then began to back up to the door. "You stay."  
  
"I'm not an animal."  
  
"You are in my eyes." That gained a loud snarl from Julie as she slid off the table quickly.  
  
"CARE to REPEAT THAT??"  
  
".. nope. Go to sleep. You're grumpy." Dib bounded up the stairs quickly, snickering at how angry he had made his prisoner.  
  
Julie slowly lost the snarl, blankly glaring at the stairs. ".. peh.. stupid humans... if anything, he's the animal.. I just want to leave this dumb planet.." She sighed, looking around the lab. ".. now.. where to hide so I can sleep in peace.." She spotted a small cabinet and went over, curling up inside it, slowly drifting off.  
  
Dib shut the cabinet door, standing up as he grumbled. Julie was nowhere to be found. "Where is that stupid alien.." He walked over to another cabinet and opened it. No luck. He was just about to give up as Julie slowly walked into view, yawning.  
  
Dib scowled. "There you are.. where were you..??"  
  
"..none of your business. I was sleeping." She stopped a few feet away from him, yawning again.  
  
This caused Dib to yawn too as he began to say something, but it came out all mumbly. "We-..well.. I've got to go to school. And I'm certainly not leaving you here, so you're coming with me."  
  
Julie blinked, "Eh.. why can't I stay here and work on my ship?"  
  
"Because... I don't trust you. I'll be back in a minute to get you, so be ready."  
  
Julie glared at Dib as he walked back upstairs. "School... I hate school.." She whined a bit, digging a chip out of her pocket.  
  
Upstairs, Dib was grabbing some fruit from the fridge for breakfast, and something small for Julie. He headed back down to his lab, struggling to carry the three apples he had grabbed.  
  
"Julie.. you read-" He stopped, blinking. In Julie's place stood a human, with long, highlighted purple hair, red eyes [ the pupil part, yes ], a sky blue shirt, blue jeans, and a black trenchcoat. Dib blinked slowly. "Eh..?"  
  
Julie scowled. "What?"  
  
"..nothing. Here. I got you an apple." He tossed it at her and she caught it, struggling to not drop it.  
  
"...an apple?.."  
  
Dib swallowed from biting into his own apple. "Yea.. earth fruit."  
  
Julie snorted, moving the shiny red fruit around in her hands. "My planet has apples too, stupid.."  
  
"...oh."  
  
"Yea." She bit into the apple, scowling at him.  
  
Dib scowled as well, continuing. "Come on. We're going to be late." He began to walk to the stairs and Julie slowly followed, eating her apple.  
  
They went upstairs and into the livingroom where Dib's sister Gaz was watching tv. Dib walked over to the tv and cut it off. "C'mon Gaz, we've got to go."  
  
Gaz growled a bit, hopping off the couch. "Fine.. I wanted to finish watching my show."  
  
Julie had stopped in the doorway, eating her apple as she watched Gaz get her bookbag.  
  
Dib glanced at her, motioning for her to follow. "..come on."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me every ten seconds to follow you. I'm not stupid, and I'm not a Gana. I don't need to b-"  
  
"Okay, whatever.."  
  
Julie lowly growled, biting into her apple to keep herself quiet as she slowly followed Dib out the door. Gaz had already left, so they were walking alone. Julie was a few feet behind Dib, watching her surroundings. Every now and then a car would pass by and she would watch curiously.  
  
Dib glanced back at her a bit. "..why are you here anyway?"  
  
Breaking her curious gaze at a wandering dog to glare at him she cynically answered. "None of your business.. you're very nosy you know."  
  
Dib returned the glare and faced forward again. "I was just wondering. Because if you came here to destroy the planet, you didn't do a very good job concealing yourself.. especially with that wonderful landing." He got a growl in response, then silence. He looked back at her again. She was glancing off to the side, her hands in her trench's pockets. ".. so are you here to destroy the earth?"  
  
"No, I have no intention on destroying your stupid planet. I just want to leave."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me wh-"  
  
"BE-cause.. it's none of your business."  
  
"Fine.." Dib could tel she didn't really want to talk about why she was here and was fixing to change the subject when he was shoved forward, nearly stumbling onto his face.  
  
"GO..!"  
  
Dib looked back at her quickly with a question look, and she had answered with a bewildered look. "Wh-"  
  
"GO.. hurry!!"  
  
"WHY??"  
  
Julie looked back behind her, towards the sky a bit, then back to Dib, a slight pleading look showing through her glare. "Just would you go..? Run. Please."  
  
Dib rolled his eyes. "Fine." He started jogging, Julie following very closely.  
  
".. you're jogging.. run."  
  
He growled slightly. "We're almost there, why run?" He pointed at the school and before he could say something else Julie had passed him and was rapidly approaching the school. "H-hey..!" He sped up, trying to re-pass her since he didn't want to be outrun by an alien he was trying to pry information out of. Julie ran in the school's front door and Dib growled, seeing he was beat but then tripped over someone's bookbag, falling face first onto the ground. He groaned as he sat up on his hands and knees slowly, dusting off as he limped up the stairs and in the door, stopping near Julie, panting.  
  
Julie glanced at him, panting very slightly. "About time.."  
  
Dib glared at her. "Oh shut up.. let's just get to class before we're late."  
  
".. lead the way, doofus."  
  
".. h-hey!..I'm not a doofus!"  
  
".. idiot? Moron? Those words better?" Julie grinned, shoving him down the hall.  
  
Dib scowled, walking towards his class, not bothering to reply. Julie followed slowly, her arms crossed and her eyes half-closed, a very bored expression on her face. They reached a room finally and Dib glanced back at her.  
  
"Alright.. just try to act normal, okay?"  
  
Julie was silent for a moment, then lowly replied in a slightly angry voice. "Are you saying I'm not normal?"  
  
Dib grinned. "Maybe?"  
  
Julie lowly growled as Dib walked into the class. "..great.." She slowly followed, unprepared for what she was going to encounter.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
